


Like Captain and First Officer

by LadyOscar



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Age of Sail in a way, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, gratuitous Aubrey/Maturin references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOscar/pseuds/LadyOscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve do a little bedtime reading....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Captain and First Officer

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story kicking around partially finished for a long time, and it occurred to me that the prologue by itself would be perfect as a short work to post for [International Fanworks Day](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/4770). The rest should be along one of these days....
> 
> Last year didn't contain as much writing for me as I'd have liked, but it was definitely exciting. As some of you know, I've been a volunteer staffer with the Archive for a few years now. Last fall I was elected to the board of directors of the [Organization for Transformative Works](http://transformativeworks.org) (the non-profit organization that runs AO3, among other projects). This of course has been eating a lot of my time, but I've been writing around the edges, too, inspired by the fact that the other thing that happened to me last year was that I fulfilled my dream of moving back to Hawaii full-time. I hope to get back to an actual posting schedule soon, and I really appreciate everyone who hasn't given up on me! :-)

Danny Williams came into the bedroom in his pyjamas, sliding under the covers beside Steve McGarrett, who was sitting up reading in a pool of lamplight.

“Who won?” Steve looked up from his book, marking his place with a finger.

“They did,” Danny said resignedly. “Forty-three to twenty-seven.” He yawned.

“Let me just finish this chapter….”

“A new Patrick O’Brian, huh? What’s so great about naval battles from two hundred years ago, anyway?” Danny leaned his head on Steve’s shoulder so he could read along. Intending to distract his partner from his task, he unintentionally found himself drawn into the story, and forgot to protest when Steve exceeded his allotted chapter. As Captain Aubrey and his men completed their successful rescue of his old friend from his French torturers, Danny let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “So, the Captain and this Doctor Maturin...are they, you know....”

“Mm...well, not officially, but one might wonder about two old friends who spend so much time sharing living quarters,” Steve said meaningfully.

“One might,” Danny agreed with a smile, as they continued to read. Both men were tired, having been up most of the night before working a tough case, and somewhere in the middle of a description of the fauna of St. Paul’s rocks Danny’s eyelids closed. He was soon joined in sleep by Steve, the book falling unheeded onto his chest.


End file.
